


Church

by Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Demon Jason Todd, F/F, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches/pseuds/Galaxy_Wolf_Bitches
Summary: This is based of off ToastyGlow's church animatics. Jason will be the demon and tim will be the healer.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is in 3rd person.

3rd person POV

As the healers herd a small demon past a statchu the demon looks at it. They continue walking and he sees some blood and looks. There layers a demon. He was dead. He had a strange marking on his rist. It meant exexutioner. A little time later they arrived some where. As the demon held his arm out the healer marked him with the same simble as the last demon. He was frown in a jail sell.

Time skip years late.

The demon (jason) enters an arina filled with people. A man runs at him and manages to hit jason with a knife. He throws the man and attacks him. This man he's going to kill is a murderer. He kills himself his. He is taken away to be washed. As he finished being washed a boy (only a year younger than jason) named tim walkes over and heals his wound. He sees tim practice fighting and starts to copy what he sees the boy do. 

Time skip to his next fight.

He kicks the man killing him. He turned and sees a small boy (no more than 13) is next for him to kill. He dosent want to kill this child so he tries to go over to calm him down. The guards attack jason.

Tim is going to heal jason and as he walks by he sees the boy from eliar dead. His eyes widen at the sight of how ingered jason is. He runs over and heals him. Jason leens on tim for support and they hug. Jason is dragged off as Tim's mark is slowed (if you haven't seen the amimatic that's the source of the healers and guards powers.)

Jason is about to executed while tim watches awating his turn. Jason sees a small demon and remembers what it was like for him. He starts to struggle against the restrates. While tthe guards are distracted tim runs forwards and grabs the axe, freeing jason. They start to fight the guards. They then grab the small demon and run for the window. Tim frows the axe and they escape into the night.

There's chapter 1.


End file.
